Timeline
This page has been archived in favor of a more concise summary, and therefore has not been updated in some time. See Events for more. This is a listing of the events our guild has enjoyed, sorted by month. You'll notice we have a lot of events! That's because we are very enthusiastic about storytelling and constructive interaction. We are a knighthood guild, after all; adventures and quests are to be expected. We hope to see you there! Current Calendar January 38 L.C. (2017) * <Knights of Ashfall> founded (12) * Stormwind House of Nobles meeting (20) * Grand Alliance meeting (21) * Knights of Ashfall took possession of Cinderwatch, on the border with Redridge Mountains (25) * First clash with Flintfang Tribe of gnolls (29) * Defense of Snowborn River bridge; capture of Scuff Flintfang (31) February 38 L.C. * Battle of Cinderwatch (2) * The Knights of Ashfall laid claim to Ironwall Keep (12) * The Knights closed a portal in the basement of Ironwall, alerting the Blackrock orcs to their presence (15) * The Blackrock clan attacked Ironwall (16) * Grand Alliance meeting (18) * The Blackrock clan attempted Ironwall again, but were repelled and defeated (19) * Pilgrimage to Uther's Tomb in Lordaeron (21-22) * Murloc activity was discovered when a patrol vanished along the Snowborn River (26) * The Knights counter-attacked the murloc camp (28) March 38 L.C. * A combined force of naga and murlocs attacked Snowbridge and were repelled (2) * Battle of Bel Lonn (5) * Scouting began in the Flint Hills (12) * Capture of the Candlemar Mine, along with peace with kobolds (16) * Evidence of Alistair de Stopham's demise unearthed at ettins cave (19) * Discovery of fate of Flintfang tribe: undeath (21) * Extermination of Flintfang undead (23) * Grand Alliance meeting (25) * Completion of outpost in eastern Redgold County; contact with Steamwheedle goblins and capture of orc informant (28) * Breaking of the Siege of Pinehold and recovery of its population (30) April 38 L.C. * Jeremaias Auromere is appointed Chief Justice over the courts of Stormwind (1) * Grand Alliance meeting (15) * Three gems recovered from Bloodsail pirates in Silithus (18) * House of Nobles session (22) * First Annual Noblegarden Feast (23) * The Knights render aid to Marchioness Melody Silverblade in New Shade (27) * Baelthane Anvilmar completes Bal'Thoraj, a legendary sword and shield (29) * House of Nobles session (30) May 38 L.C. * Pilgrimage to Lothar's Monument (2) * Excursion into Gnomeregan (9) * Balloon Festival Picnic (11) * Patrol of the Lakeshire Highway, looking for signs of Duskwood-related problems (16) * Mother Rose delivers a lecture on the Three Virtues (18) * Grand Alliance Meeting (20) * Trip to Booty Bay (21) * Town Hall meeting to discuss Duskwood issues (24) * Baelthane Anvilmar performs his quest of mercy (25) * Memorial Day Annual Motorbike Ride-a-Thon (29) (OOC) * The Dark Dreams Incident (29 - June 4) June 38 L.C. * Baelthane Anvilmar stands vigil in preparation for knighthood (June 5) * Dubbing ceremony (June 6) * Intervention (June 8) * The Heart of Dreams is moved from Duskwood, pending orders from the King as to its disposition (June 10) * The Order of Ashfall returns to Bel Lonn (11) * The first official visit to Anvilstead took place (13) * The Order traveled to Muspurg Manor in Westfall, to train and show support (15-16) * Grand Alliance meeting (17) * The Order returns to Pinehold to assist with strange phenomena on the Willowswitch River (18) * Scouting mission to Anvilstead (19) * Firearms training (20) * A totem is placed to pacify the Willowswitch elementals (22) * Jousting training (25) * Assault on the gnoll camp in the Jagged Expanse (27) * Capture of the orc instigator in the Jagged Expanse (29) July, 38 L.C. * Jousting training (2) * The Order scouts south to Earth's Hand, and there discovers evidence of human sacrifice and trollish rituals. Further scouting to Halimar reveals the presence of pirates. (4) * An assault on Halimar succeeds in part. The troll shaman causing the river's unrest is slain, but the pirate activity remains unresolved. (6) * The Order journeys to Dun Vor to accompany Lord Auromere in placing an order for cannons. (9-16) * Grand Alliance meeting (15) * Stormwind Job Fair (18) * Another assault on Halimar takes place. (23) * The Order tracks down a rogue death knight and puts an end to her villainy. (27) * The Order begins its journey to the Argent Tournament Grounds. (30) August, 38 L.C. * Tournament of Ages (6-12) * The Order returns to Ashfall to discover Legion activity (13-17) * Anniversary of Varian Wrynn's death, memorial service (18) * Assistance to Dunhaven (20) * Patrol to Wesrill. A false knight was discovered preying on the local villagers, and defeated. (22-24) * Steamwheedle goblins reported on demonic activity discovered in Highplain County. Recon work began to get complete intel for an assault. (27) September, 38 L.C. * Bringing the Law October, 38 L.C. * Dead Hand Protocol (1-29) * Descent Into Madness (31) November, 38 L.C. * Pilgrimage to Desolace (9) * The Order traveled to Dun Vor to help fight a Legion incursion. (12-16) * The Order investigates reports of activity at the lighthouse at Forbidding Reach. (26-30) December, 38 L.C. * The Order hunts down a lich that attacked the lighthouse camp. (3-7) * Sir Sauldrik Thelenmore seeks to honor a life-debt to a vindicator. (10-14) * Winter Veil Night Market (22) * Peryn Crowson is knighted into the Order of the Flame. (28) January, 39 L.C. * Sauldrik Thelenmore is knighted into the Order of the Flame. (4) * The Knights report to King Anduin Wrynn at the Royal Annuary of Stormwind. (10-12) * The Legion makes a final invasion of Azeroth in Un'Goro Crater; the Order joins forces with other organizations to drive them out. (14-20) * The Legion War ends with the Piercing of the World's Heart in Silithus. (16) * Butterchurn locates part of his missing grandfather's journal in Ratchet. (24) * An archaeology dig sponsored by Ghanan has gone wrong; the Knights move to assist. (25) * The Order assists Daevanne Giltcastle in catching a zhevra for a mount. (26) February, 39 L.C. * The Duchy of Ashfall is officially inducted into the Azeroth Prosperity Initiative. (1) * The Order accompanies an ash-harvesting team to the Drift, to acquire fertilizer for the Duchy's fields. (7-8) * A call for help from Brightriver County in Duskwood sends volunteers on a mission to reveal a mystery. (9) * Ash harvest ends; first sighting of the entity known as the Dancer. (28) March, 39 L.C. * Pilgrimage to Forest Song, Ashenvale. (6-7) * Daevanne's Campaign. (18-31) Category:Inactive Category:Archived